


Chasing highs

by lastoneleft



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Frottage, It's weed but you know, M/M, Making Out, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, gotta tag it, stoner Natsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: Gray's having trouble quitting smoking and Natsu offers help.





	Chasing highs

“Can you pass me those rollies?” Natsu asks. Gray grunts in irritation, snatching the zig zags off of the coffee table and chucking them in Natsu's direction. Natsu slips one out and grins. “Ya know,” he says, curling the rollie around his finger, “it isn't fun to piss you off when you make it so easy.”

“Shove it,” Gray grumbles.

Natsu chuckles. “Remind me again why you're so cranky lately.”

Gray rolls his eyes, but a pang of guilt stabs somewhere in his chest. Natsu's been putting up with a lot of snark from him lately. “For the hundredth time, stoner,” he sighs, “I’m trying to quit smoking.”

“Right,” Natsu says, licking along the top of the zig zag. That wet flash of pink is distracting and Gray really,  _ really _ wishes it wasn't. “I mean, ya kinda looked hot with a cigarette dangling outta your mouth,” Natsu says, nonchalant in that annoying, burnt out way. “But you always smelled like shit after, so I'm glad you're done.”

Gray's brow twitches. “You're such an ass.”

Natsu shrugs a shoulder, nestles the joint he just rolled between his lips and flicks his lighter on. It's bright pink, and it matches his hair perfectly. Gray's annoyed that it's the first thing he noticed when he saw the thing. He's even more annoyed that he bought it and carried it around with him, knowing he could gift it to Natsu without Natsu figuring it out. Natsu bics people relentlessly, but never on purpose, the damn  _ stoner. _

Joint lit, Natsu takes a long pull, asking around a lungful of smoke, “Was I this much of a dick when I quit cigarettes?” Smoke billows from Natsu's lips, curling in pretty swirls and tendrils around his face.

Gray doesn't mean to, but he stares. He kind of gets what Natsu meant about someone looking good with a smoke in their mouth, though he’s a little more fascinated with watching Natsu breathe smoke several feet in front of himself.

Natsu raises a brow at him and Gray starts, eyes snapping away and settling on the tv. “You weren't, actually,” he answers. Natsu's the only person Gray knows who seemed to have no trouble kicking nicotine. “How did you not lose your shit?”

Natsu coughs, shaking their couch with the force of it. With one last drag, Natsu smashes the roach into the ashtray. “I smoked a joint whenever I wanted a cig.”

Gray snorts. Of fucking course. “And what about the after toke smoke?”

“What did I just say?” Natsu laughs.

“You’d smoke a joint after smoking a joint?”

Natsu shrugs. “Simple, but it worked.”

“That's stupid.”

“Don't knock it ‘til you try it,” Natsu says.

Gray purses his lips. It's only been a week and he’s ready to punch someone. Natsu looks relaxed as all hell, eyes red, pupils wide, grin lazy but ever-present. “Let me try it then.”

“What?” Natsu asks.

“Roll another and gimme a couple hits.”

Natsu squints. “When's the last time you even blazed? I feel like I haven’t seen you stoned since, like, after finals last year.”

“Cana’s birthday.” Gray says. “You gonna smoke me up or not?” he asks. “You aren't the only stoner I know.”

Natsu’s already rolling up another, and Gray quietly watches him work. If Natsu can feel Gray's stare he doesn't say anything about it and Gray's grateful.

Joint lit, exhaling a plume of smoke, Natsu offers Gray a turn. Their fingertips brush together when Gray takes the joint from Natsu and there’s something like a stutter in Gray’s pulse. And it's stupid, so fucking stupid, this almost-thing they have. It started in high school, and neither can quite seem to make the first move no matter how close they get. Moving in together for college instead of staying in the dorms is not something Gray regrets, but the constant pining kind of sucks and he wishes one of them would do something about it already.

“Careful,” Natsu says as Gray's hauling on this cannon he rolled. “It's good shit.”

His advice comes a second too late. Gray's coughing, harder than Natsu did. His throat is burning, and Natsu is positively cackling, but he takes the joint from Gray's fingers and passes him a glass of water.

“You gotta take it slower,” Natsu says. “Gauge what you can handle. You can't suck it like it's a fucking dick.”

Gray shoves him and slams the water back. “Give it back, I want another toke,” he wheezes, setting the glass back on the table.

Natsu shakes his head. “I don't trust you not to choke on it.”

“Natsu!”

Natsu takes a puff. “You clearly don't remember how to do this.” Gray watches the smoke trickle from his lips as he talks before he blows it halfway across the living room.

Gray crosses his arms. “What, do you need to show me how to smoke?” he asks sarcastically.

Natsu's eyes gleam. “I can, if you want.”

There’s a shift in the air, like Natsu's thrown caution to the wind. Gray freezes for a moment, nerves grabbing hold of him. But this is what he's been wanting, isn't it? For one of them to do something about this almost-thing of theirs. Maybe Natsu was waiting on him to do it and just can't wait any longer. He catches the look on Natsu’s face sometimes, the one that invites him in only to fade into disappointment when Gray continues to give him nothing.

And Gray kicks himself for it every time, but maybe this is what he needs. For Natsu to take the lead and draw him in until he can't bear for them to part. Gray asks, carefully, “How are you gonna do that?”

Natsu smirks. “Do you know what shotgunning is?”

Gray's pulse  _ definitely _ stutters out of rhythm. He nods, and Natsu beckons him forward with a crook of his finger.

It's daunting and compelling all at once, but the second Natsu says, “Come on,” gentle yet hypnotic, Gray's hesitation goes out the window and he finds himself all but pressed into Natsu's side.

Gray watches as Natsu's lips close around the end of the joint, tip of it glowing red and smoke slowly filling the space between them. Natsu inhales, cards his fingers through Gray's hair, and reminds him, “Take it slow.”

Natsu guides Gray closer, giving him plenty of time to back out. Gray's the one to close the remaining distance between them when Natsu pauses, lips inches from Gray's, eyes questioning if this is what Gray really wants.

Natsu's lips are soft against Gray's, and when he breathes smoke into Gray's mouth, Gray takes it in greedily. Natsu slides their tongues together, and the gasp that falls from Gray's lips has him pulling back to fill the air with what they've shared.

Natsu’s brows raise. “Too much?” he asks.

Gray rolls his eyes. “Not enough.” He pulls Natsu back in.

Natsu pulls Gray into his lap, fingers skimming under his shirt and pushing it up. Gray can feel the heat from the cherry, burning so close to Natsu's fingers. He nearly says something, he doesn't want Natsu burning either of them, but then Natsu squeezes his hips and Gray no longer fears getting burned. Natsu won't hurt him.

The joint burns out long before Natsu lets Gray up to breathe. Natsu licks his lips, grinning when Gray can't tear his eyes from Natsu's mouth. “You look ripped,” Natsu says.

Gray feels it, too. He’s tingling everywhere and ready to melt into Natsu. “Shut up.”

Natsu chuckles, his fingers curling and nails grazing Gray's back. “I want to keep going,” he murmurs, thumbing absent minded circles over Gray's skin. Gray's breath catches. “But you gotta decide where it goes from here.”

Gray huffs. “Why me?”

Natsu grins. “‘Cause if you let me do it, I'm gonna wanna blow you.” Gray blinks, cheeks going pink. “And I figure maybe you want things to move slower than that, so.” Natsu kisses along Gray’s collarbone. “You choose.”

Gray wants that too, he can't lie, but even kissing Natsu seems like so much so fast given they've been building up to this for three years.

Gray tips Natsu's chin up. He runs his nose along Natsu's, until their lips brush together. “Kiss me,” he breathes, shaky.

Natsu flicks the rest of the joint in the direction of the coffee table and slides his hands around Gray's waist. Their lips meet and Natsu tastes like the smoke clinging to Gray’s tongue. Natsu hums against Gray's mouth and Gray echoes him.

It isn't long before Gray’s panting, fingers tight in Natsu's hair and thighs tighter around Natsu’s legs. Natsu's hands wander beneath Gray's shirt, and when Natsu trails his fingers along Gray's spine, Gray's back arches, sending his hips rolling against Natsu's. The moan Natsu breathes into Gray's mouth when Gray's ass presses against his cock is fucking sinful and more addictive than anything Gray's ever known.

Gray hesitates, just for a second, before undulating in Natsu's lap again. Natsu's breath shudders out of him, sharp and stuttered against Gray’s lips. Natsu's cock is hard under his ass, and there’s no hesitation this time when Gray snaps his hips forward.

“Gray,” Natsu groans against Gray’s mouth. His hands slip out of Gray's shirt, one gripping his hip and one sliding over his jeans to palm at his cock. “Want- Ahh- Want you. Wanna- Wanna-”

Gray surges forward, fingers leaving Natsu's hair to grab at his shoulders, tongue fucking into Natsu's mouth. Gray's nails rake over Natsu's skin, hips jumping when Natsu’s hand pushes harder against his cock.

Gray gasps and Natsu kisses him harder, sucking on Gray’s tongue until Gray can't breathe. Gray turns his face, lightheaded and sucking wind. Natsu presses into the crook of Gray's neck, licking over his skin, teeth sharp against his throat when he bites down.

Gray curses, “Natsu- Natsu, fuck.” His hips stutter, and Natsu grips him harder, shifting him forward into the press of his hand, then back so his ass can grind against Natsu's cock.

Natsu’s teeth scrape against Gray’s neck again, and Gray stills, spilling in his boxers. Natsu moves frantically beneath him, head falling forward to rest against Gray's shoulder as he comes with a quiet  _ fuck. _

They stay like that a couple minutes, until their breathing evens out and they stop trembling.

“That…” Gray trails off. Natsu leans back against the couch, smiling up at him fondly and Gray’s stomach flips but he doesn't know what it means about their stupid almost-thing. “Does… that mean- Are you- Are we-”

Natsu kisses him. “Are feelings harder for you than giving up cigarettes?” he asks teasingly.

“I hate you,” Gray grumbles. Natsu smiles bigger. “You didn't even answer me,” he says after a beat.

Natsu presses a kiss to his jaw. “Yeah,” he says. “We are.”


End file.
